Into the Twilight
by Relwot
Summary: A collection of 100 short stories all based around the Twilight saga. A variety of different points of view.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, this is a new series of short drabbles/oneshots. In the end there will be 100 stories, and I am writing them with Namduts, my fantastic mate! I hope to get about two stories up each week and each will be between 100 and 1000 words. I hope you enjoy them!**

Beginning

EPOV

I felt like my whole body was burning up, like the throat of a parched man with no water in sight. I was slipping away, and I had nothing to stop me from dieing, nothing to grip on to. My mother was dead. The doctors didn't know that I knew, they thought it would be the end of me. But it didn't matter, it wasn't like I was going to survive the night anyway.

Strangely, when I heard them taking away the body, I didn't feel anything. Just a gaping nothingness beneath the thick layer of pain, submerging me in the torture yet no emotions seeping through. I wanted to feel something, wanted to grieve for my mother, but I just couldn't.

I heard Doctor Carlisle come in, the gentle creak of his footsteps as he approached my bed. He was considering something, trying to make a decision. I had a way of knowing these things, like I was picking up the general gist of someone's thoughts. I wondered what he was deciding on. I didn't really care, it wouldn't make a difference to me anymore. I just wanted the pain to stop.

I felt him come closer, his cool hand resting on my arm. His hand was so cold, but everything felt cold to my feverish skin now. Strangely I felt him lean towards me, and purely by force of will I opened my eyes to slits, curiosity aroused. What was he doing?

He bent his head and whispered in my ear "Your mother wants me to save you" and then he bit down on my neck, his teeth piercing my skin easily. He backed away, his hand clenched over his mouth, as if he was trying incredibly hard to resist something.

I didn't feel anything at first but slowly a deeper, more vibrant burn began to spread from my neck, a thousand times worse than the burn from the fever and I felt it slowly spreading through my body, consuming me. I think I screamed. And that was just the beginning.

**A/N Please take the time to review, me and Namduts need to know what we are doing wrong if we are to improve our writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, here is the next chapter! This is a bit shorter than the last one, but hopefully just as good! I already had this one written, but Namduts is still writing the next one so it could be another couple of days before that one is up. **

Middle

JessicaPOV

"But I wanted to sit in the middle!" I whined as Bella managed to snag the seat next to Mike. How does she do it? She has all the boys desperate for her! She isn't even pretty and yet she even had a Cullen interested in her. So why is she trying to get her grubby hands on _my _Mike?!

Bella turned to face me, her expression the perfect mix of surprise and confusion.

"I'll switch with you!" she offered, when she heard my comment, looking at me innocently, but I knew she was hoping I would say no. Before I could open my mouth to accept, Mike just had to open _his _mouth.

"No, its ok. We are leaving now anyway." he said, smiling at Bella and pulling her back down next to him. How could he? Couldn't he see that he was meant to be with me? Couldn't he see what a perfect couple we would make? Really, his stupidity infuriated me sometimes! Well, I would have the whole day at the beach to get him. Bella will probably be bored of him by the time we get there.

Unless she really only wanted him because she knew I want him! She is so selfish! Well, there is no way he would choose her over me. I mean, I am prettier and smarter and once he gets over his curiosity about her he will realise just how shallow and pathetic she is. The he will turn to me for comfort! Genius! He will be mine one day.

**A/N Hope you liked it! It isn't as serious as the previous one, we want to try and vary the stories a bit. Again, please tell us what you think, any ideas would be welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know, I am a terrible person for not updating for such a long time! But I have this update now. This one is different, set after Breaking Dawn.**

End

RenesmeePOV

I couldn't stand this, this was something that no parent should ever have to live through. My beautiful, beautiful daughter lay on the bed, her face wrinkled with the lines of many generations, every laugh line, every frown line, carved in excruciating detail into her peaceful face. She looked happy, she looked content. Her death hadn't been painful, it had been quick and smooth. Just how she had always wanted it to be. Slowly, like a pan of water beginning to boil, I felt the pain rise up within me, I felt its heat rush through my eternally young body, consuming everything. This was how I imagined it would feel to be turned from a human to a vampire, this incessant burning within me. The tears that I had managed to hold back for so long finally welled up and spilled down my cheeks, landing upon my daughter.

Why? Why did she have to die? Why couldn't she have inherited my eternal life, or the shape shifter gene from my husband? She had lived for generations of human life, yet it was nowhere near enough. Her stay on this earth had seemed so brief to me and my family. She had wanted to be changed, wanted to become a vampire and live forever, but the risk was too great. Jacob, my husband, would die if he was bitten by a vampire, and I could not face the fact that my daughter might also die if she came into contact with vampire venom. And now I had outlived her, I had spent a century pretending to be the daughter of my daughter, because, like a human, she had aged physically and I had remained in my eternally seventeen-year-old body. I felt Jacob's warm hand upon my shoulder, and sensed the rest of my family gathered around me. I wasn't alone in my grief.

**A/N Again, I am very sorry for the lack of updates, but hopefully I will be able to update a lot more often from now on. Reviews help me to evolve as a writer, so please do tell me what you thought of this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just want to say thank you to HollyCullen1396 for your wonderful reviews! It really encourages me, which is why I am doing my second update today! Yay me! I hope you enjoy this one.**

Red

BPOV

I stared at my stunning reflection miserably. I looked so beautiful, so elegant, perfect, graceful. And yet I hated the eyes staring back at me. The deep, burgundy eyes that gazed unblinkingly into mine. I despised them, and couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that reared its ugly head whenever I gazed into my adoptive family's eyes. They were all varying shades of a beautiful gold, ranging from deep butterscotch to a pale milky gold, depending on their hunger.

I had been a vampire for seven months, and my eyes were still as red as they were the day I was born. I chuckled lightly to myself. I wasn't born with red eyes, I was born with deep, rich, chocolaty eyes, but when I was changed to a vampire, that was when I gained the sparkling red orbs. Funny how I should think of my changing as my birth.

Edward, the love of my life, glanced over in my direction from where he was sitting on the floor with our beautiful daughter. He had heard my chuckle, and was curious to know what had caused it. I just smiled serenely at him, hating his golden eyes as they locked with mine. It was a source of huge frustration for him that he couldn't read my thoughts. He could read everyone's thoughts with me as the only exception.

I debated whether or not to tell him, but I new he would immediately try and comfort me, say the words I had heard countless times before. "They will fade in a few months." I knew that, but I was just so impatient. It also didn't help that every time I saw my human father, I had to wear frustrating contact lenses. They were so annoying, I could see every imperfection on their surface with my ultra high definition vampire vision. Not to mention they only lasted a few minutes before they dissolved.

I leapt up and sprinted out of the house. I would hunt. The more animal blood I consumed, I figured, the sooner the change to my eye colour would occur. Five months. And then this horrid red would be gone. I smiled as I heard Edward running along beside me. I was being silly. What was a few months when I had eternity to spend with him?

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! I will update a lot more often, I promise. Will have another one up tomorrow hopefully. As always, reviews are really appreciated!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok, here's the next one! I do like writing stories set in the future, but I prefer ones set before twilight, so this will be the last one post-breaking dawn for a while. I have an interesting AlicePOV for the next chapter, and might put it up today.**

Island

BPOV

"Oh!" I gasped as Edward finally removed his hands from my eyes. I had no idea where we were. I know we had swam underwater most of the way, and it had taken quite a while, but he hadn't let me see anything and I had no idea where we were going. I was shocked when he finally let me look and if I was still human then tears would have welled up in my eyes.

"Esme said we could borrow it, because it has so many memories for us" Edward murmured from behind me and I twisted round and in a flash had my lips pressed tightly against his.

"Thank you!" I managed to gasp between our heated kisses. It was where we had our honeymoon, one year ago today, the place where Edward had first made love to me and the place where I became pregnant with my beautiful daughter Renesmee. He was right, there were so many memories here.

I twisted around in his arms, allowing him to pull me against his body and gazed out across the island, the beautiful curve of the white sand beaches and nestled away just in sight was the beautiful house. I was overcome with the urge to see the house again, and I broke free of Edwards grasp, my new born strength still too much for him to restrain, and ran as fast as I could, arriving at the front door in a mere second.

Cautiously, I reached out a hand and brushed it against the door knob. I became nervous all of a sudden. But swallowing this feeling I twisted the handle and pushed the door open. I started to wander slowly through the house, taking it all in. nothing had changed, it was all exactly the same. Carefully, I pushed open the door.

"Oh!" I gasped again. The bed which Edward had successfully destroyed before was repaired, the fluffy white bedding just the same as when we had first arrived. Again, the tears that would never form welled up and I just stared at Edward wordlessly.

"I was thinking, how about we try a repeat with a little less destruction this time?" he said, smirking slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I think that the feathers added to the effect" I said grinning at him as I stepped towards the bad, feeling the edge of it against my knees. I sat down on the bed and smiled up at Edward, fluttering my eyelashes a little, just for the effect.

"Mmmmm.. fine, a few feathers maybe" he said as he lowered me down onto my back and began to gently kiss my lips. This was the best anniversary present he could have given me.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This one is very short, shorter than my other ones. It is one of Alice's final dreams before she becomes a vampire. **

Dream

AlicePOV

I am so cold. I am unaware of it myself, but I know that others would find my skin cool to the touch. I also know I'm more powerful than the mere human beings that surround me. I feel as if I could run forever, never stopping, never resting. But these feelings are overshadowed by the burning in my throat. I have a desire for something, a craving for the unknown.

I hear the pounding of the drums, a steady rhythm that is repeated a thousand times, and the sharp sound of air rushing all around me. And the sound of the drums, like heartbeats, the gentle ebb and flow, like a crowd of people. Again the burning desire fills my throat.

Instinctively I turn, sensing the unknown behind me. I see, standing before me, a hauntingly beautiful face, small and sharp, yet elegant and perfect. With flawless skin and a stunning body, the creature before me seemed barely human, yet I couldn't exactly place what wasn't human about her. There was a gold box around the person, so much like the frame of a mirror. But it couldn't be a mirror, that wasn't me!

And staring back at me were a pair of deep blood-red eyes.

**A/N A bit different, please let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
